


feel it when you shake

by SchweenWinchester



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole Hanzo Shimada, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, M/M, Masturbation, McHanzo - Freeform, Oral, Pre-Relationship, Showerhead shenanigans, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, fantasies, this is just porn, trans characters written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/pseuds/SchweenWinchester
Summary: Today is my birthday so you get flagrant showerhead jerkoff porn.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	feel it when you shake

**Author's Note:**

> Words for genitals are ones I feel most comfortable using so if clit/cunt/pussy/etc aren't your bag, this may not be the pornography for you!

The massaging handheld showerhead was one of humanity's greatest achievements, Jesse mused as the hot water ran over his body and circled down the drain in a dirty spiral of road dust and wet. He gave himself his obligatory scrub before taking the attachment in hand and focusing the throbbing spray on his equally throbbing clit.

It felt good in a way that his hand couldn't quite approach, the beating of the water flowing over his lips almost like a tongue.

God, it had been way too long.

Solo missions were, in some ways, a blessing. The downtime let him fuck off and screw around however he liked the way he only dreamed about on base. He could be as loud as the hell he liked and nobody else was around to care. And nobody else could interrupt.

He set a foot on the bathtub rim, working the showerhead over himself, his free hand flicking and tweaking at a nipple. His head rolled back in pleasure, a deep moan rolling out of him, his hips gently thrusting. He needed this. Needed to be away from the man who kept him so on edge, made him feel like squishing his thighs together each time he heard his voice.

Hanzo.

Hanzo was so fucking beautiful.

He'd tried flirting, with little success. Tried just plain being nice, was met with suspicion. Tried outright propositioning him and was nearly knifed for it.

Subtlety didn't work. Plain speech didn't work. But god, he wanted to keep trying.

He'd heard Hanzo doing much the same as he was in the gym showers, had caught glimpses of the archer, gloriously nude and uncaring who saw, as he moved around the locker room. Saw the carefully trimmed salt and pepper thatch of hair between his thighs. Saw the delectable plush lips that matched his own. Saw the ruddy, still pulsing nub, still slick with his own juices.

God, Jesse wanted to kneel down and run his tongue over him, as if Hanzo was the most delectable of treats. Wanted to worship with his mouth, suck him down, tease him, watch him come undone. He could imagine the taste of him, that faint green onion flavor that came with enough time on testosterone, musky and delicious.

He wanted Hanzo to look down at him, give a cocky little grin, and fuck his mouth. Wanted to feel his big, broad hands knotted in his hair. Wanted to hear him curse and moan as Jesse spread his lips wide and nibbled at his labia with the gentlest of teasing bites, tugging at them before sliding his tongue into his wet heat.

Fuck. He dreamed about Hanzo pinning him down and riding his face like a mechanical bull. Even just glancing at the man made his mouth water. Drooling like Pavlov's goddamn mutt, all from his own fantasies. Because Hanzo certainly would never stoop so low as to be tongued by a common cowboy.

Jesse thought about that smug little smile, let out a helpless noise as his knees buckled. Hanzo was so goddamn mean and it got him so wet every single time he thought about it for more than a second. He _wanted_ Hanzo to be mean. Wanted him to be mean to _him._

He wanted to be manhandled and used like a toy, his own pleasure just an afterthought as Hanzo did whatever he wanted and left Jesse aching and needy to deal with himself. Maybe if he was real good he'd get a cursory fingerfucking just to keep him coming back for more later. But what he wanted to be was Hanzo's fucksleeve, his mouth all that he was good for.

"Hanzo..."

Goddamn, he couldn't help but slide a few fingers into himself, bring them up to suck and lick and pretend it was Hanzo's cock he was playing with. So fucking hungry for it, for him, for getting used and abused just the way he liked best. All that power and strength and intensity focused directly on _him_ as he suckled hungrily at Hanzo's clit.

He shivered, huffed, let one last trembly little aftershock run through him before shutting off the water and scrubbing at his hair with a towel that was absolutely not up to the job.

He'd probably jerk off one last time in bed before crashing out, he figured. Maybe think about Hanzo's thick fingers inside of him, playing with him like he was just some puppet. Think of all those delightfully mean things Hanzo would call him while he did it, too. Imagine squirting all over that beefy forearm, face flaming in delicious humiliation the whole time.

God _damn_ but he had it bad.


End file.
